


Giù nel Bosco

by Zihnaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zihnaa/pseuds/Zihnaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Dovrebbero passare tra poco» «Chi te lo ha detto?» «Il Merlo» «E lui ne è sicuro?»<br/>«Fate silenzio! Eccoli!»<br/>Feliciano strinse il fucile tra le mani sudate. Il rumore di passi si faceva più forte ad ogni istante che passava. Si appiattì contro le foglie, imitando i suoi compagni che si erano zittiti.<br/>--<br/>Una storia a più capitoli ambientata durante il periodo dei partigiani in Italia (1943-1945). I personaggi saranno un po' (tanto) ooc.<br/>GerIta</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nord

«Si era arreso!»  
I singhiozzi di una donna ruppero il silenzio che era calato sulla casa.  
«E loro lo hanno ammazzato lo stesso! Il mio bambino!»  
Ci vollero ben due uomini per allontanare la madre dal capezzale del figlio. A Feliciano faceva impressione. Nonostante la pelle cerea, Giacomo, detto Saetta per via dei sui piedi lesti, aveva mantenuto il sorrisetto beffardo sul volto che lo aveva accompagnato in vita anche da morto.   
Giaceva sul proprio letto, con una scarica di proiettili nel petto.  
«Stai bene Nord?»  
Il Falco gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla. Feliciano si limitò ad annuire.  
«Saetta era un bravo uomo ed un ottimo combattente, ha lottato per la nostra causa e grazie a lui ci stiamo avvicinando al nostro obbiettivo»  
Detto questo prese un lembo della bandiera rossa e lo tirò, nascondendo il viso del giovane partigiano. «Tu non sei comunista, giusto Nord?» «Non lo sono»  
I due tornarono in silenzio, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello che fino ad un paio di giorni fa era stato un ragazzo pieno di vita, vita che aveva sacrificato per degli ideali, per sostenere ciò che riteneva giusto.  
«Perché combatti, Nord?» «Amo il mio paese»  
Fù la sua semplice risposta, ma qualcosa nel petto del ragazzo tornò a bruciare, una vecchia ferita di cui aveva preferito dimenticarsi piuttosto che medicare.  
«Patriottismo usato per mascherare la verità? Mi piace anche se può essere pericoloso di questi tempi»  
Entrambi uscirono dalla casa per fumare finalmente quelle sigarette che avevano sottratto al cadavere di un fascista. Feliciano si arrotolò le maniche della camicia sopra ai gomiti, ormai faceva caldo anche la sera. Combattere d'estate non sarebbe stato facile, ma il ragazzo ringraziò Dio per essere sopravvissuto all'inverno.  
«Quindi non mi dirai il vero motivo per cui ti trovi quà?» Falco riprese il discorso con noncuranza, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli color paglia dalla fronte.  
«Magari un giorno, quando verrò a trovarti e mi offrirai del caffé decente» I due ridacchiarono.  
«Il Grigio vuole che ripartiamo domani all'alba. Ha detto che per questa notte la madre di Saetta ci lascerà restare, povera donna, è distrutta»  
«Non può neanche fargli un funerale come si deve» «Ci toccherà a noi seppellirlo domani»  
Falco lasciò cadere il mozzicone per terra, pestandolo poi con lo stivale sporco di fango. «Non entri?» «No, ho bisogno di stare da solo per un attimo. Per cena mi troverai a tavola» Aggiunse Feliciano davanti allo sguardo cupo dell'amico, che una volta tranquillizzato entrò in casa scrollando le spalle.  
Feliciano, rimasto da solo, fece qualche passo avvicinandosi all'ingresso del bosco. La guerra lo aveva cambiato, fisicamente e caratterialmente. Aveva conosciuto persone nuove, diverse tra loro ma unite da un'unica causa. Aveva combattuto al fianco di contadini, cacciatori, ex galeotti, disertori e perfino qualche studente, aveva visto il suo gruppo di conoscenti dimezzarsi sotto al fuoco fascista e venir ripristinato da facce nuove nel giro di alcuni giorni. Aveva assistito ad esecuzioni, aveva sentito i tedeschi pregare nella loro barbara lingua, aveva preso a pugni un fascista legato, impotente per avergli sputato in faccia e aveva pianto. Ah, quanto aveva pianto.  
Non mancava sera che non versasse qualche lacrima prima di addormentarsi.  
Il ragazzino sorridente e chiaccherone con le fossette sulle guance di nome Feliciano Vargas aveva lasciato il posto ad un giovane uomo dallo sguardo spento ed un grande desiderio di vendetta soprannominato Nord dai suoi nuovi compagni.  
Diede un calcio ad un sasso che rotolò fino a sparire tra i cespugli, dopodiché si voltò e tornò in casa, giusto in tempo per la cena.

 

«Dovrebbero passare tra poco» «Chi te lo ha detto?» «Il Merlo» «E lui ne è sicuro?»  
«Fate silenzio! Eccoli!»  
Feliciano strinse il fucile tra le mani sudate. Il rumore di passi si faceva più forte ad ogni istante che passava. Si appiattì contro le foglie, imitando i suoi compagni che si erano zittiti.  
La lingua tedesca era inconfondibile, sopratutto se accompagnata da risate e passi pesanti. Quella doveva essere una strada sicura per i tedeschi, una strada che li avrebbe portati velocemente al villaggio più vicino, nessuno di loro si aspettava un attacco da parte dei partigiani.  
Accadde tutto in una manciata di secondi: il Grigio fece quel segno ormai familiare a Feliciano e il rumore degli spari riempì l'aria.  
I tedeschi caddero a terra uno dopo l'altro prima che potessero rendersi conto di chi li avesse colpiti. Ma erano comunque dei soldati e degli uomini che lottavano per sopravvivere, così imbracciarono anche loro le armi. I più furbi e i più veloci si nascosero dietro agli alberi che costeggiavano il sentiero dall'altra parte, così che partigiani e nazisti si trovarono gli uni di fronte agli altri.  
Lo scontro continuò per alcuni minuti prima che i tedeschi cessarono il fuoco. Il cuore di Feliciano batteva forte nel suo petto, si era messo in ginocchio dietro ad un albero col fucile spianato, ed ora poteva finalmente sedersi. Gli tremavano le gambe, dopo tutti quei mesi non si era ancora abituato alla vita del partigiano fatta di morti, sconfitte e piccole vittorie.  
«Li abbiamo uccisi tutti, Grigio!» La voce entusiasta del Moro rieccheggiò. I tedeschi non davano più segni di vita, coloro che si erano nascosti dietro agli alberi avevano trovato la morte grazie al nascondiglio degli italiani.  
«Ne conto ventiquattro» Falco si era arrampicato su un albero per ottenere una visuale migliore senza esporsi. «Ne manca uno»  
«Cosa importa, nessuno di noi è morto!» «Qualcuno dovrebbe andare a cercare quel bastardo nazista, sicuramente se la sarà data a gambe nel bosco» Il Grigio sputò a terra con disprezzo.  
«Non voglio rischiare la vita per un tedesco» Falco sospirò prima di lasciarsi cadere a terra accanto a me. «Nemmeno io, e poi sta calando la sera» Constatò Vecio.  
«Vado io» Feliciano si offrì volontario prima che Grigio perdesse le staffe. «D'accordo, noi saremo alla chiesa di Santa S.»  
Fece per andarsene assieme a tutti i suoi uomini quando si fermò per l'ultima volta. «Ricordi come si fa, Nord?» «Poche munizioni, poco rumore»  
L'uomo annuì, dopodiché se ne andò, lasciando Feliciano solo con il suo incarico.   
Il ragazzo sospirò, voleva trovare quel tedesco in fretta soltanto per poter tornare velocemente in un luogo sicuro, forse avrebbe mangiato della pasta quella sera, gli mancava quella che cucinava suo nonno per lui e suo fratello.   
Così, accompagnato dal confortante pensiero di una casa lontana miglia e miglia, il giovane italiano si addentrò nel bosco.


	2. L'Italiano ed il Tedesco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Nord» «Was?...Come?»  
> «Mi chiamo Nord» Si decise a dire l'italiano dopo minuti di silenzio e di cammino nel bosco.  
> «Norden? Il punto cardinale?» «No no, niente "Norden", solo Nord» L'uomo più alto sospirò.  
> «Hai uno strano nome» «Me lo hanno dato i miei compagni, a me piace» Accennò un sorriso Feliciano.  
> «Tua madre non ti ha chiamato in un altro modo?» «Si, ma non posso dirtelo» «Ich verstehe...»  
> Il silenzio tornò a calare tra i due.

Ad ogni passo Feliciano si addentrava sempre di più nel bosco, vide uno scoiattolo, evitò per un soffio di cadere in un formicaio e notò alcuni nidi su diversi alberi, ma del tedesco nemmeno l'ombra. Che poi non sapeva neanche come fosse fatto l'uomo che cercava, era alto? Basso? Aveva i baffi? Prima di diventare partigiano aveva sempre sentito dire che i tedeschi erano perfetti, uomini alti dal corpo statuario con scintillanti occhi azzurri e soffici capelli biondi. Ma i tedeschi che aveva incontrato erano diversi, la maggior parte aveva la faccia da contadino dalla mascella squadrata, gli occhi piccoli ed un naso ben pronunciato, insomma, erano decisamente più sgangherati dell'idea che si era fatto di loro.  
L'italiano sembrò essersi dimenticato del suo incarico, si spinse nel bosco con aria spensierata fischiettando di tanto in tanto. A volte provava a sistemare quel ridicolo ciuffo che spiccava verso l'alto a differenza del resto dei suoi capelli castano chiaro, gli ricordava quando il nonno provava a pettinarlo la domenica, prima di andare a messa. Feliciano si accorse di essersi perso solo quando il sole stava ormai tramontando, allora cercò di non farsi prendere dal panico. Si maledisse per essersi offerto volontario e cercò di tornare verso quella che gli sembrava la via per la strada dalla quale era sceso, ma aveva svoltato così tante volte per evitare gli alberi che aveva smarrito anche il senso dell'orientamento. Ad un certo punto decise di sedersi appoggiando la schiena al tronco di un grosso albero ed imbracciò il fucile, nel tentativo di sentirsi più al sicuro.  
Fu dopo un'ora che Feliciano vide qualcosa muoversi vicino a lui. Sbatté più volte gli occhi, doveva essersi appisolato. Strinse istintivamente il fucile e si alzò in piedi, si avvicinò ad un cespuglio sperando che a muoverlo fosse stato una lepre o una volpe, era stanco e preoccupato e non aveva la minima voglia di incontrare il tedesco che avrebbe dovuto giustiziare.  
Fece per scostare le foglie abbassando ingenuamente l’arma, ma in quel momento qualcosa lo colpì con forza sul viso. Indietreggiò imprecando, portando la mano sulla guancia dolorante, ma non fece in tempo a realizzare l’accaduto che qualcosa di pesante lo fece cadere. Si ritrovò schiacciato dal peso di un uomo. A giudicare dalla divisa doveva essere colui che stava cercando.  
Il soldato era probabilmente il primo tedesco che rispecchiava a pieno gli stereotipi con cui era cresciuto: spalle larghe, occhi azzurro cielo e capelli di un bel biondo pettinati all'indietro in maniera ordinata. Il viso era...bello, dovette ammettere Feliciano, e sicuramente quella divisa doveva nascondere un fisico scolpito. L'italiano si sentì estremamente piccolo in confronto al tedesco, lui era piccolo e magro, un ragazzo di città, troppo minuto anche solo per essere confuso con un contadino.  
Lo straniero teneva bloccato Feliciano per i polsi utilizzando una sola mano, mentre con l’altra, notò con orrore l’italiano, impugnava l’arma che aveva lasciato cadere lui poco prima.  
«Lasciami andare!» Esclamò il ragazzo, agitandosi inutilmente sotto al peso del tedesco.  
«Cercavi me, giusto? Sei un partigiano» Feliciano smise di muoversi, guardando sbalordito il soldato.  
«Parli italiano?» Chiese con una certa perplessità. L’accento era diverso, ma le parole pronunciate nella sua lingua erano inconfondibili.  
«Ja…si» «Cosa vuoi da me?» «Aiuto» La situazione diventava sempre più assurda. Un soldato nazista stava veramente chiedendo l’aiuto di un partigiano? Impossibile, doveva aver udito male.  
«Tu sei venuto a cercarmi per uccidermi» Non era una domanda. L’uomo si alzò e Feliciano lo imitò, rendendosi conto di essere più basso di lui di almeno una decina di centimetri.  
«Non ho intenzione di morire in un posto simile ucciso da un ragazzino. Tu sei un partigiano, voi conoscete bene i boschi, voglio che mi porti fuori da qui»  
L’italiano si limitò a scrutare in silenzio gli occhi azzurri dell’uomo.  
«Tu mi porti in un villaggio privo di partigiani e io in cambio non ti uccido» Terminò la frase stringendo la presa sull’arma, una specie di promemoria per ricordare al ragazzo chi tra i due fosse il più forte.  
«Certo! Nessun problema!» Si affrettò a dire Feliciano. Era ingenuo ma non stupido: non avrebbe detto al tedesco di essersi perso e alla prima occasione si sarebbe ripreso l’arma.  
«Da che parte andiamo?» «Non vado da nessuna parte se sono sotto tiro» Fece l’italiano accennando al fucile stretto tra le grandi mani dell’uomo.  
«Rilassati, non cercherò di aggredirti» Il giovane partigiano sorrise, come prova della sua innocenza, e a quanto pare servì a rassicurare il soldato che abbassò l’arma. Aveva un’espressione dura in viso e seguì Feliciano nel bosco, non potendo fare a meno che fidarsi di lui.

«Nord» «Was?...Come?»  
«Mi chiamo Nord» Si decise a dire l'italiano dopo minuti di silenzio e di cammino nel bosco.  
«Norden? Il punto cardinale?» «No no, niente "Norden", solo Nord» L'uomo più alto sospirò.  
«Hai uno strano nome» «Me lo hanno dato i miei compagni, a me piace» Accennò un sorriso Feliciano.  
«Tua madre non ti ha chiamato in un altro modo?» «Si, ma non posso dirtelo» «Ich verstehe...»  
Il silenzio tornò a calare tra i due.  
«Tu invece hai un nome?» «Ho anche un cognome, mi chiamo Ludwig Beilschmidt» Feliciano soffocò una risata sentendo il cognome dell'uomo.  
«Bail...shmit?» «Beilschmidt» Gli corresse la pronuncia Ludwig.  
«Come fai a sapere l'italiano?» «Ho studiato italiano, francese e inglese» «Sei stato a scuola?» «Ho una laurea»  
Feliciano rivolse al tedesco un’espressione colpita, lui sapeva leggere, scrivere e fare qualche conto, nulla di più. Nonostante avesse vissuto in città, una volta finite le elementari aveva iniziato a lavorare.  
«Perché un laureato viene in Italia a fare la guerra?» «Perché non ho scelta»  
Il viso di Ludwig si indurì nel contrarre la mascella.  
«Ma tu la scelta ce l'hai invece, perché ti trovi in questo posto a combattere? Non sei un contadino? Un pastore o qualsiasi altra cosa?»  
«Combatto per difendere il mio paese» Il tedesco rise.  
«Che sciocchezza, avresti potuto arruolarti con i fascisti e difenderlo veramente»  
Feliciano scosse la testa con un sospiro.  
«Il fascismo non sarà la salvezza dell’Italia, come questa guerra non lo sarà del mondo»  
Nonostante tenesse lo sguardo puntato in avanti per evitare eventuali alberi e tenere d’occhio lo spostamento del sole, Feliciano sentiva gli occhi azzurri di Ludwig sul suo viso, e non sapendo che altro dire rimase in silenzio, imbarazzato.

Camminarono ancora in silenzio prima di giungere ad una radura. Ormai il cielo era si era fatto scuro e i due uomini erano sfiniti dal combattimento e dalla camminata sostenuta nel tentativo di uscire dal bosco.  
«Dormiremo qui» E senza aspettare il consenso dell'italiano, Ludwig si tolse la giacca verde scuro, stendendola per terra, sdraiandosi poi sopra di essa.  
Feliciano si limitò ad avvicinarsi al soldato.  
«Posso dormire vicino a te?» Chiese senza provare un minimo di vergogna a differenza dell'uomo ai suoi piedi.  
«Was? Nein! Guarda quanto spazio c'è!» «Per favore» «Hai paura del buio?» Non ottenne alcuna risposta, così si limitò a borbottare tra sé e sé: «Du bist ein Kind...»  
Si spostò leggermente per fare posto all'italiano, che sorridendo iniziò a spogliarsi. Lo vide sfilarsi il gilet di fustagno, poi abbassò le bretelle e si tolse la camicia, restando con la canottiera bianca.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» «Mi svesto» «Warum?» Feliciano lo guardò senza capire.  
«Perché?» «Ho caldo» Di per sé la risposta era sensata, ma Ludwig non la pensava così.  
«Se vuoi dormire di fianco a me devi farlo vestito» Disse notando con orrore che l'italiano aveva già iniziato a slacciarsi i pantaloni.  
«Perché?» «Perché siamo due uomini, primo, non sono tuo amico, secondo e smettila di dire "perché", terzo»  
Feliciano si ammutolì e rimise solo la camicia prima di stendersi finalmente accanto al tedesco.  
Il tempo sembrava non passare mai, ovviamente Ludwig non si fidava di quel ragazzo, stringeva l’arma contro al petto, quasi sicuro che l’italiano avrebbe cercato di ucciderlo durante la notte. Stava per addormentarsi quando un rumore lo tenne sveglio. Nel buio, al suo fianco sentì singhiozzare, era un rumore tenue e irregolare e sembrava provenire da Feliciano.  
«Stai…piangendo?» Chiese meravigliato l’uomo. Non ottenne alcuna risposta. Avrebbe potuto dirgli di smetterla, di andare a dormire altrove o avrebbe perfino potuto ucciderlo, ma non fece nulla di tutto ciò. Si sentiva come se il ragazzo stesse piangendo al suo posto, entrambi erano lontani da casa, stanchi della guerra e desiderosi di rivedere i propri cari, sempre che fossero ancora vivi.  
Avrebbe voluto abbracciare l’italiano, dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, confortarlo, ma non lo fece. Erano ancora nemici nonostante provassero le stesse identiche emozioni.  
Quando Feliciano si zittì, scivolando nel sonno, anche Ludwig si concesse finalmente un po’ di riposo, desiderando al risveglio di ritrovarsi nel proprio letto in Germania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco qua il secondo capitolo yaayy :B  
> Nel prossimo cercherò di aggiungere un po' di spessore ai personaggi e di raccontare del passato di Feliciano e Ludwig, per esempio delle loro famiglie e di cosa li ha spinti ad arruolarsi.

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti <3  
> Eccomi con un'altra fic su Hetalia, questa volta a capitoli sulla GerIta <3  
> Premetto che l'idea di ambientare questa fic durante il periodo dei partigiani mi è venuta in mente durante italiano, nonostante stiamo trattando i vari autori che hanno scritto riguardo a quegli anni non sono ovviamente un'esperta, per cui chiedo scusa per eventuali strafalcioni temporali (?). E mi scuso anche per essere uscita tanto dai personaggi, o almeno, da quello di Feli, ma sono abbastanza convinta che durante la guerra non fosse tutto "aiutami Germania! Mangiamo della pasta! Veehh", anzi.  
> In ogni caso, questa è un'AU dove Feliciano non è Italia, ma un semplice ragazzo, un giovane soldato come lo è anche Ludwig.  
> Spero che continuiate a seguire la fic <3


End file.
